The blood runs again
by Fyuuko
Summary: Hinata is married to Naruto who have become the next hokage and she has got a child but its one problem with the whole perfect picture.Read to find out what


The child

Hinata is married to Naruto who have become the next hokage and she has got a child but its one problem with the whole perfect picture.

Read to find out what

Okay if you don't like spelling erroneous then don't read this is my first story so pleas don't flame it. Its okay if you want to correct some of my spellings

Hinata smiles everyone is congratulating her and Naruto with the newborn child, the next Hyuuga heiress,. They have hade a fast marriage to not make any mess about a child outside marriage.

Hinata force a smile on her face when congratulations comes, shouldn't she be happy? The man she always has admired, and the 6 hokage was now her husband and they hade got a child together… She bit her lips, if it hade been that great, but a small problem was in that happy life part. She could already hear the problem bee whispered "Why dose the child have black eyes?" "Maybe because blue and the Hyuuga together become black" she hear her husband say with his still cheery voice, she just want to disappear. If it hade been a girl then she maybe could hide it, but a boy she swallow, how long will it take before he begin to get his father look? 7 if lucky, she could already image the comments.

Hinata excused herself from the party she sees Naruto cast a worry look at her he follow her outside. "Is something wrong Hinata, it seems as something is bothering you?" He says while looking at here. "Right on the point they two man was quite similar at that." She thinks "I am just a little dizzy so I am going to take some fresh air, you can just keep the guest company meanwhile." Naruto nod and disappear inside again, he was so god believer he would never think that she could tell a lie.

She walks outside and sits on a bench in the Hyuuga garden and just let the moonlight shine on her and the baby. She look down on it, the child look at here with its black eyes, it was a coldness playing in them. The child haven't let out a cry nether a smile it just wimp a little when it was something wrong only a child to him could be like that.

She got up from the bench she need to get op on a big lie that could make it possible that Narutos child got black eyes, black hair and will get the cold attitude with an hyper father and shy mother. A little hope was that the child wouldn't be cold, but happy and cheerful as Naruto if he raises him, but every day she begin to doubt that. Okay Hinat you have black hair so no surprise, and Naruto hade a good one on the eyes and you just have to push away comments that the hokages child begin to get more and more similar to one of the Uchiha brothers.

Hinata have never had anything to do with Sasuke, but right now she wish he didn't die fore two years ago. If he hade been alive she could have married him then it would be easier to hide the child real father. No it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke child she was holding not Naruto child ether, the father child face is playing around in here mind every time she close here eyes and

his name was playing around in here mind as a dark shadow, she could feel a small smile play on her lips the name was the same shadow as the man himself.

She closes hers eyes she was carrying the future of the Uchiha in her arms.

she the shy Hinata hade slept with a demon, an murder, a betrayer, a lair ore at least that was every one calling him, but the man that hade tricked here down in bed hade been worm and kind-hearted his words hade been so comforting and she felt so safe beside him. "Itachi, why did you do this?" She whispers in the dark as so many nights when she was alone.

The child look up at her she couldn't do anything then smile it was like the child new that the name she whispers was his father not the blond boy that was smiling to him every day. "Daddy" the child said while looking at her. She feels her smile get bigger "You miss daddy I will get you to Naruto." She said to the six month old child "Itachi" the child said Hinata froze she hade to bee imagine it, she looked down at the child "Itachi" it replayed even more clearly. How was she going to explain that the second word the child learned was Itachi a name that was forbidden to say? Her mind was working like a maniac when she heard a familiar voice "What's wrong Hinata you don't look happy" She turned around to the voice and see a figure move towards her while the child repeats the new name it hade learned "Itachi"

I am not sure if I am going to continue the story, I will see how bad/good you people see it first.


End file.
